


Good Cop, Bad Cop

by evilRevan



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, NSFW, Nudity, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5483063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilRevan/pseuds/evilRevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anari noticed Hancock would only go so far with her, teasing and taunting her- leaving her wanting and sexually frustrated beyond belief. Yes they were together but there was only so much waiting Anari could take before she started yanking her hair out. Junk collecting in a destroyed police station provided the opportunity for her to erase the line he wouldn't cross, boldly handing him a pair of metal handcuffs to use as he pleased. She was done waiting. And she hoped he was too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Cop, Bad Cop

Cold metal ghosted across tanned fingers, grasping a pair of handcuffs laying left behind on the desk in a run down- beat up old prescient. Anari hadn’t noticed as the very same fingers which reached out to grab it tied it loosely to her belt with thin strands of leather or vine. Habit clawed its way into her head, forcing her hands to gravitate towards the locked contraptions whenever they showed up- training telling her she would require them should she need to arrest a criminal resisting arrest.

Ironically. There had never been an opportunity to use them, 200 something years in the future. Freeze. Stop in the name of the law! All of those were likely to get your head shot off. Criminals didn’t care about the law in this post-apocalyptic world. They ran things. Up until someone got sick of it and put a bullet through their head without so much as a trial or shoving them into a tiny room, hard eyes and coarse words transfixed on them until they cracked- confessing their crimes with _sob stories_ just as the metal jail doors slammed shut. They were safe back then. Here… no jail cell was going to keep them _safe_.

Clinks and scraping of metal on metal rang through her ears- bringing her back to reality. Grey eyes took one last look at rusted cell doors before blocking the past out, feet pivoted and hustling towards the next room- the main lobby where desks and broken down computers laid ontop.

Lounging in the corner Anari could see a familiar shape from the corner of her eye, curious black eyes watching her from afar, observing and taking notes silently.

Then with a shove Hancock prowled towards her, a smug grin plastered on his scarred lips. “Out of everything here-” His dark eyes drifted towards her waist, handcuffs dangling in plain sight, “-You always walk out of places like this with those things strapped to your belt. Got secret I should know about, _darling_?”

The low husky growl in the ghoul’s voice had her sucking in a large gulp of air to drown out the implications he was throwing her way. Part of her expected the comment. Wasn’t the first time someone said that to her, mocking and ridiculing her choice to carry them on her at all times 200 years ago. Catcalling, wolf-whistles, the whole shabang fell on deaf ears while she was in uniform, doing her job. Now? Anari cursed the very ground Hancock walked for giving her ideas.

“No,” Grey eyes avoided his as the words flooded out, “Unless you’re feeling in the mood for me to throw _you_ into one of these cells? Might be more comfortable than that wall you were leaning against.” Her face fell the moment she realized just how bad that sounded given their current relationship.

A hand covered her flushed redden face. Embarrassment didn’t begin to describe the reason the mixed feelings coursing through her, fueling even more ideas the young woman didn’t even want to give a voice to.

There was something between them, yes. Anari practically being the first to come out and say she preferred him over anything else in this hellhole, Hancock taking it in stride while trying to convince the stubborn woman ‘she didn’t want to wake up to a mug like his everyday’.

A heated kiss ended that argument. And since then the former police officer noticed far more from Hancock than she ever cared to admit.

Lustful black eyes peering at her backside, constantly appearing behind her whispering less than savory suggestions of how she could better spend her time then picking apart junk from their travels, wandering hands touching various body parts of her’s off and on the battlefield… he was driving her nuts. Taunting and teasing her to the point the younger woman actually believed he was doing it just for laughs.

But Anari knew better. All it was, was a test. To confirm or deny any lingering doubts Hancock had about her feelings towards him.

Boots clattered against the floor as the ghoul moved closer, laughing that damned infuriating laugh of his, “Well I’ll be. I think the world is ending!” Anari refused to take her hand off her face, preferring to ignore the smug cocky bastard in favor of saving face in front of him.

It didn’t work as well as the woman hoped. Thin heated fingers lightly touched the throat of her skin, trailing softy across the exposed flesh before moving upwards- towards her chin. The fingers lost their soft touch as the same veiny scarred hand gripped her chin, roughly pushing it upwards… where his face and eyes burning with a deep seeded desire were sure to be waiting.

Defiance reared its ugly head, smothering the growing- festering need swarming through the vault-dwellers limbs refusing to move the thin pieces of skin over grey eyes to look at the shithead pulling the strings.

Fingers tightened around the chin, “That stings, darling. I was hoping you’d share what you meant by tossing me into a jail cell.” Warm hot breath tickled the nape of her neck mouth firmly pressed against her ear as he purred, “After all sharing is caring, right?”

“ _I. Hate. You._ ” Anari growled low through clenched teeth.

With a chuckle this time around the Mayor drew back, sliding his hand off agonizingly slowly- listening intently as the woman’s chest sharply shuddered, drawing in another deep breath. A colorful curse flew through the air before hazy grey eyes snapped open, falling on the haughty ghoul soaking up the sexual frustration wafting off her like the acidic burn of a radiation storm blistering the skin of those unprepared.

Brushing back stray strands of black hair she tried her damnest to get her hormones under control. The beating of her heart in her ears and the warmth in her crotch didn’t help.

There wouldn’t be reprieve for the throbbing dull ache the moment he pulled away from her, silently signalling he was done and wouldn’t go any further. It was always how it ended. Him pulling away and leaving her sexually frustrated to the point where she considered grabbing the front of of his red coat, pull him forward, and demand a fix to the problem he created.

Hooded eyes kept on him, fingers idly sliding across the cold metal of the handcuffs.

Someone had to make the first move. Tip-toeing around their feelings was getting exhausting- getting maddeningly frustrating. If he wouldn’t take the first step: _she_ would.

With nerves of steel everything became a blur, the cold of metal gone as fingers grasped frayed red cloth- tugging and pulling the fabric sharply until she could feel him inhale sharply against her, the wind knocked right out of his lungs.

A tingling sensation spread throughout her mouth, lips greedily pressed against a set of marred sandpaper like lips. Smoke was the first thing she tasted on him. The second, was when his mouth opened reciprocating her advances with a tongue flicking across her parted lips, pausing only to bite down on the thin skin located on her bottom lip before finally- slipping in inside her mouth and wrecking havoc only he could do did the tingling sensation of berries become known. It was only when her senses sharpened feeling Hancock’s bony hands sliding underneath layers of clothing pressing them against exposed skin did she know what it was.

Grape flavored Mentats. Hancock’s favorite drug.

_Move. Back away_. The words repeated over and over in her skull. The effects of the drug leaking into her system like a virus entering the human body through an open wound.

Anari moaned against his mouth, hypersensitive to everything he touched or groped drowned out the words, pleasure filling ever pore in her body spasms growing in intensity as the air began to thin- lungs screaming for air to keep functioning.

Warmth left plump swollen lips. Curious grey eyes drifted upwards falling upon sinfully dark eyes burning with lust and… a mix of uncertainty. Anari knew what was going on in that head of his. Words didn’t need to be spoken for it to be clear as day.

Fingers relaxed against the red frock swirling the material between the pads, quietly comparing the scratchy texture of the material to the feeling of his skin against hers.

Wordlessly one hand fell from the coat to her belt, pulling off the handcuffs strapped to it with relative ease. Another hand fell from his chest, forcefully pulling one of his hands out from under her clothing, plopping cold steel into his hand.

Surprise was the first thing that flickered across his face, her boldness obviously something he didn’t think she had in her. Hell Anari didn’t think she had this in her. But she did.

A bony eye-ridge rose up, questioning black eyes piercing through her very being trying to discern if she was inherently messing with him.

“Dead serious.” Was the response given to the unspoken question.

Metal scrapped against metal as thin dull skinned fingers clenched around it. “Ya sure?”

“Like I said, dead serious.”

Hancock’s chest jumped- a snort escaping what used to be a functional nose. “Ain’t got a cell for you, _darling_.” Asshole. “The cop innuendos are gett-” A mouth and a tongue muffled the rest of the words, drowning them out as the handcuffs were shoved into the man’s coat, two hands free to unravel any offending clothing barring his touch.

A leather jacket was the first to fall as it was the easiest to get off. It didn’t require either of them to move apart from the other. A shrug and boom, done. The tee-shirt… that was a bit trickier. Neither wanted to break contact to lose the heady taste of one another’s mouths. But it had to happen.

With a pant they broke off- sucking in air while they could as their hands busied themselves taking off whatever they could in the span of five minutes. Anari whined when she felt his hands tugging on her belt, undoing it before shoving hand down underneath the jeans fingers rubbing rhythmically against her soaking wet underwear. A moan slipped out, hips rocking forward practically begging the them to be inside rather than tormenting her from the outside. Shudders of pure unbridled ecstasy clouded the woman’s vision, blocking out everything but the sensation of Hancock’s long fingers rubbing increasingly rougher against her swollen clothed clit.

The tremors grew with such intensity her legs nearly gave way underneath her, Hancock’s free arm wrapping around her waist and pulling the younger woman close saving Anari from collapsing on the floor in a soggy aroused mess.

“Ahh…” Biting down the raven haired woman tried to stifle a loud moan, hips bucking against his hand. Fingers looming dangerously close to a bud of nerves swollen and begging to be messed with.

Arms wrapped around his scarred neck, face pressed firmly into the crook trembling and shuddering up against his lithe frame whispers begging and pleading in between moans for relief.

Hancock didn’t, preferring to let her keep begging until her voice became hoarse from use. Impatience seeped in, her body grinding up against his- knee placed in between his crotch rubbing the obvious arousal he was sporting. The fingers picked up the pace right then and there.

Strangled gasps flitted through Anari’s lips the sharp feeling of teeth biting down hard into her shoulder- Hancock’s face buried into neck just like hers was in his.

Strangled cries filled the abandoned prescient the climax hitting like a brick wall. Spasms had her squirming like a worm while riding the height of ecstasy, panting crazily until eventually everything came back into focus.

Floating on the aftershocks Anari didn’t hesitate attempting removing Hancock’s clothing. Shaky fingers unbuttoning his coat shoving the offensive thing off his body and onto the floor without a care. A hiss escaped through clenched teeth, the ghoul removing a slick hand from underneath her pants. It placed itself on her hands- hastily helping with the buttons on the white frock protecting her curious fingers from his chest.

The dirty linens dropped effortlessly to the ground. Forgotten. There wasn’t time to explore the ruined scarred tissue before more clothes fell to the floor in a messy heap. Pants, a shirt (in her case), and underwear were torn off in an animalistic frenzy.

Too engrossed in the possibility of satisfying the urge to have Hancock fuck her senseless Anari never noticed the glint of metal in the light. Nor did her ears pick up the soft click and pressure around her wrists. The only thing that did register was the feeling of coarse hands on the small of her back. They trailed south towards her ass, cupping the soft firm muscle before sliding down even further- lifting her up and off the floor and- slamming her down on one of the few stable metal tables in the prescient.

The cool metal sapped the heat out of her rear end. Causing her to squirm. Unable to spread her arms out to wrap them around Hancock’s neck did she realize he had used the handcuffs on her. In any other situation she’d be cracking wise at him, implying a deep seeded kink of his he wanted to test out on her.

A hand up her thigh shot silenced her thoughts, focused entirely on the damned man who drove her physically and mentally into a downward spiral of madness and want.

Fingers splayed across her chest, pushing her back flush against the cold steel hands raised up over her head- bound together with no hope of wrestling out of them any time soon. A thrill shot lit up across the woman’s features, eyes burning towards the naked thin body belonging to Hancock. From the angle there was no way to see what he looked below the hips. But his chest- scarred and pocketed it mattered very little. Grey eyes got an eyeful before he shifted around, hovering over her body with the same black eyes burning with the same passion burning in the pit of her stomach.

Taunt lips curved upwards in an almost predatory fashion. “Thought cops weren't supposed to be the one cuffed up.”

Anari rolled her eyes, wiggling under him unhappily. “Really? More jokes.” There was a flatness to her voice, annoyance leaking out from the three words spoken in response. To his credit Hancock took it in stride. “Don’t blame me. You’re the one who worked as one and handed me the blasted things,” A tongue ghosted across her navel, beginning the start of a whole new set of spasms to shake her to the core.

“Oh for fucks sake,” Wrists scrapped against the cold metal, “Just fucking _fuck_ me already.” A knee up shot up from against the table positioning itself between the bastard’s legs and roughly began to rub what she assumed was an erect cock. It was hard to tell as the texture felt weird. Veiny and rope like against the skin.

A groan from above confirmed everything.

Anari felt his hands grip her hips with such a force she was sure the tanned skin was bound to bruise. “You asked for it, darling,” A guttural snarl broke through the silence.

There was absolutely no pain when he entered her, arousal and the slickness of her clit ensuring that there was no resistance to be had. A gasp of surprise melted quickly into a moan of pleasure mind reeling fast when he pressed his hips against her’s. The friction from his movements, hips practically slamming down on her drove Anari to near insanity.

Nails scrapped against the cold hard metal of the handcuffs squirming and bucking under the new stimulation being provided. Strangled screams poured out from between chapped lips, growing louder and louder until finally Hancock leaned forward to muffle the loud noises escaping her throat. The place was clear of enemies but screaming like bloody murder was bound to attract attention. The last thing they needed was to be fighting raiders bare assed.

Both moaned and groaned into one another, inching closer to their own climaxes- feeding off the other’s reactions to the untapped ecstasy coursing through their veins like molten lava. The slam of metal on metal indicated Anari’s cuffed wrists slamming against the table no longer able to control herself. If the muffled screams against the ghoul’s mouth and spasms wasn’t enough.

There was little warning before the former officer’s walls clenched tight against his cock. ‘Fuck’ and ‘shit’ were the last few words spoken before both ended up coming. Surprisingly Hancock was the first then Anari came soon after, the former slumping against the cuffed woman- riding out the high brought on by the mentats and sex.

Once everything settled and the world wasn’t spinning the two of them locked eyes, realizing something they hadn’t quite thought of: how in the world to get the handcuffs off.

“I think I like these things,” He tapped a finger against the metal, “Let’s me get a good look at you, darling. And the view isn’t half bad.”

“Get these things off me John.”

“Can’t even let me look at your breasts for a little longer?” Fingers pinched the pebbly nipples he had neglected to take advantage of earlier.

Grey eyes shot a nasty look at him, shivers sending ripples through the muscles of her abdomen- devoid of any sort of fat. It was hard to imagine the woman as having a child let alone living the cushy life of a housewife. But knowing Anari’s previous occupation before the war- it wasn’t hard to believe.

Another dangerous look was flung his way- demanding he get something anything to open the locks on the handcuffs. “No please?” Anari wanted to shoot out an sarcastic response but that died in her throat when Hancock got a little too handsy- eyes roaming all over her body unlike when he had been fucking her moments prior.

She grimaced when he touched her hips again, pain blossoming from beneath the tissue. That was sure to bruise. He noticed her expression and took his hands off sliding them up against the table instead.

“… Right. Bobby pins now.” With that he eased out of her, white fluid from the both of them leaking out onto the floor with nothing to hold it back in anymore. Hancock shuffled through her stuff, finding her pack and grabbed bobby pins and a tiny screwdriver to crack the metal handcuffs off her.

It took five bobby pins before they came off, allowing the two of them to finally clean up and get dressed. Once fully clothed Anari caught him staring at her ass once more, showing off another infuriating smirk which never failed to want her to wipe it off his face.

“Something funny?” She shouldn’t have asked, she knew. But curiosity be damned. The smirk didn’t fade. “Just thinking about the irony of you being cuffed up, love. Nothing like good sex without a police officer being the good cop gone bad.”

A stuffed teddy bear lying flew through the air in his direction. “You’re fucking terrible!”


End file.
